1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of sawing;
The invention is more particularly in the field of sawing with reciprocating blade saws, such as saber saws, Jig saws, and the like;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus by which such reciprocating blade saws may be utilized to cut designs or the like in the center, or within the borders of, a panel of material being sawed without the necessity of drilling a pilot hole or the like in which the saw commences the sawing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me by which a reciprocating blade saw, such as a saber saw or the like can be utilized to cut a design within a panel of material and without the necessity of drilling a pilot hole or the like for the saw blade to commence sawing.